deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Nathan Hale and Joseph Capelli alongside Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam) (by Croc117) The fight opens with Capelli and Hale walking into what use to be a city, looking and keeping there eyes open for and attack. On top of one of the last standing buildings, the Chief and Arbiter see Capelli and Hale. Giving each other a short nod, the Arbiter clocks and jumps off the side of the building, and Chief charges the Spartan laser. As there walking down the remains of the street Capelli notices a laser dot, looking up he see's the Chief. At the last Second, Capelli shoves Hale down as the beam splashes just a few feet away. Yelling Capelli starts firing his Wraith at the Chief on the top of the building. Chief discards the spent laser and picks up his Rifle and jumps down the opposite side of the building. As Capelli is firing, Hale Notices a shimmer creeping up behind Capelli. "Capelli!", Hales shouts as Capelli turns just in time to dodge a swipe from and energy knife. Hale open fires on the Arbiter with his Bulleseye, however the shields take the damage as the Arbiter pulls out his needler and fires back. Both break off in the face of receiving major damage. Capelli getting up on his feet drop his Wraith and takes out his Magnum and goes ofter the Arbiter. Hale gets ready to follow, but the ground around his feet gets shot up, and he gets hit in the leg. Turing he see Master Chief running towards him. He raises his Bulls eye, but gets slammed by the Chief, sending him flying into a building. Capelli has follow the Arbiter to the remains of a park , looking around he can't spot the Elite. Suddenly he feels a burning sensation in his hand and arm the Arbiter is firing his Plasma rifle at Capelli. Dropping his now burned magnum he pulls out his Knife and starts goading the Arbiter. Dropping his rifle the Arbiter ignites his energy knife, and turns off his shields. The two run at each other and each give try to slice the other, The Arbiter manages to give Capelli a small cut across his stomach, but Capelli's knife just bounce off the Arbiter armor. After a few more clashes and a few more cuts Capelli knows he's not going to win this way. After another scuffle the Arbiter knock Capelli to the ground. Walking over to him the Arbiter raises his knife to finish him. However before he can Capelli throws a hand full of dirt in his eyes. As the Arbiter is yelling in pain, Capelli take the opportunity to run to find a new weapon. Hale gets up and sees the Chief walking towards him. Taking out his spider grenade, he arms it and waits for the Chief to get inside the building. As he does he throws the grenade. Not knowing what the grenade was, He doesn't react in time to dodge. As it foes off the already crumbling building starts to collapse. Hale runs out side just in time to avid being crushed. Hale walks over to the ruble, to make sure he opponent is dead. However just as he get close a fist punches out of the ruble, and the Chief start climbing his way out. Hale pulls out his knife and try to rush him before he's completely out. However Chief grabs Hales arm and squeezes it hard enough to make him drop the knife. Yelling in pain Hale trys to hit Chief, but his punches have no affect. Chief throws Hale like a rag doll into a wall. As Chief gets all the way out of the ruble. He makes his way over to Hale, But is hit by and unseen force that throws him back into the ruble pile. Hales eye are now glowing yellow, and his fingers curled like claws. Advancing on the Chief he hits him again, this time forcing him to his knees. Know standing over him He gets ready to blast him at point blank range. However Chief stands up and grabs his wrist forces his hands away, but to spent from damage taken to over power Hale as he normally would and the two start to struggle. Capelli come running out of a building carrying Marksmen rifle and see's Hale and struggling. Running to get a clear shot he get within 20 meters. Taking aim at chiefs head he gets ready to fire. But before he can, his rifle is sliced in half, taking his hands off as well. Falling down yelling in pain the Arbiter standing over his with is energy sword lite. Looking over at the Chief and Hale and looking down at Capelli, He takes out and Plasma grenade and picks up Capelli. Running towards the fight, he ignites the grenade and sticks it to Capelli. "Spartan!" Chief looks up and sees what the Arbiter is doing and head but Hale. Hale's clutching his face in pain, doesn't see Chief drooping his Frag grenades next to his feet. As Capelli's lands Hale notices the Plasma grenade, the Chiefs frags as well as Capelli's own grenades. Before he can say anything the Plasma grenade goes off, setting off a chain reaction. The Chief looks over to the Arbiter, they give each other an understanding nod, and then walk off. WINNER: MASTER CHIEF AND THE ARBITER Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Chief and Arbiter's energy shields as well as more combat experience won them the day. Another deciding factor was that Nathan and Joseph had fought the Chimera who took a long time to invade earth in the 1950's while the Chief and Arbiter had fought the covenant who instantly invaded earth about five hundred years into the future. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Albus Dumbledore (by Lachlan Blake) Dumbledore stood in his office, extracting memories and depositing them in small bottles, he placed one down on his desk and sat down. Suddenly, his desk began to shake, he stood and looked at the bottle moving on the desk and then stepped back. A blinding light filled the office, and John appeared in the middle of the room. "CHIEF? are you ok? There must have been a malfunction in the Pillar of Autumn's slipspace transition drive... careful chief, I'm not picking up any UNSC transmitions." Said Cortana, in mastershief's helmet. "And who are you, statue?" said dumbeldore, cautiously. Masterchief pulled out his pistol, but dumbeldore was quicker, and let out a spell that knoked John into the wall. John recovered and shot his pistol a few times, missing Dumbledore, who teleported to the other side of the room. "Oh, so you are using muggle weapons, are you a ro-bot?" Said dumbledore teleporting and casting a spell which bounced of chief's sheilds. John took out his SMG in his left hand, and fired full-auto across the room, he anticipated one of dumbledore's movements and hit him in his arm. Dumbledore responded by making his table fly at John, pinning him to the wall. Masterchief slipped beneath the desk and ran at dumbledore, tackling him to the ground, discarding his pistol and pulling out his assult rifle he went for a point blank shot, but dumbledore shot a shockwave at John, making him hit the roof. "John look out!" said cortana. Several killing curses flew at John, one taking down his sheilds, and two barely missing him. Dumbledore then began casting a lengthy spell, the light dimmed and electricity flew around as Dumbledore made a ball of electricity, blasting it at john, who was hit directly, paralising him and knocking him into the opposite wall, John struggled to move as dumbledore advanced, preparing a powerful spell that would surley kill this armoured opponent. With a lighting fast movement the chief recovered, and shot a round at dumbledore, hitting his chest. The wizard fell to his knees as the chief shot him with his battle rifle. The chief walked silently out of the room, with Cortana telling him to find some kind of teleportation device. WINNER: MASTER CHIEF. Expert's Opinion Master Chief was victorious because he wielded far more advanced weaponry and defenses which allowed him protection against Dumbledore's spells, and he had superhuman augmentations in combination with his training, giving him greater battlefield skill than the Headmaster. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by Undeaddeath01) Darth Vader: Master Chief: Darth Vader is perfecting the deathstar when one of his troops reports multiple pelicans aprpoaching the deathstar. Vader commands his troops to gear up when suddenly there is a big explosion on the side of the deathstar out of the rubble Master Chief and fellow ODST troops. Emediatly the troops engage in a fire fight. One ODST manages to get a headshot on a storm trooper. Another storm trooper returns the favor and shoots a ODST dead center in the heart. The Chief decides to make a bang and tosses a frag grenade which has devistating effect. Vader tosses his light saber and decapitates two ODSTs. With both sides with only one ally left, the Chief makes a small retreat, but dosen't leave the deathstar. Vader commands his last trooper to follow them. The trooper looks around but can't find the Chief or the remaining ODST, little does he know the ODST is at higher ground with a sniper rifle. He fires and gets a head shot. But little does he know Vader was watching and jabs the ODST through the back. The Cheif makes the final stand. He takes out his battle rifle and fires. Vader deflects the bullets with ease. Seeing he can't win with bullets, the Chief takes out an energy sword and a galactic sword fight begins. Vader has the upper hand with his training and manages to cut the Cheif in the leg. Wounded the Chief can no longer fight. Vader finishes it and lifts the Chief with the force. He clenches his fist and crushes the Chief with his armor as if it was tin foil. The Chief falls lifeless and Vader retracts his light saber. He is pleased with the victory but annoyed with the damage. WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Master Chief had superior armor, as well as better speed and strength augmentation, Darth Vader had ultimate mastery of two things that the Chief didn't. And those were the force, and a light saber. This was what easily tipped the battle in Vader's favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Agent 47 (by Kingofawesomeness777) On a spaceship passing by Mars Agent 47 wakes up from hypersleep for 6 months with his instructions and weapons by him. He understands his assignment and proceeds with the mission. He quietly sneaks out of the cargo hold and notices several guards patrolling the hallway. He ducks into the shadows and when one comes by he removes his helmet and strangels him to death. Agent 47 hides the body and puts on the suit of armor. He hides his weapons in a duffel bag and proceeds down the hall. He avoids talking to any guards and makes his way to the captian's quarters where Master Chief is going over battle plans with his commanding general. Agent 47 causes a distraction throwing a coin by the room where Master Chief and his commanding general are and they go to investigate. Agent 47 pulls out his dual Silverballers and begins to shoot the two men. The bullets have minimal effect on the armor and Master Chief runs back into the room where his weapons are while 47 manages to kill his commanding gerneral by shooting his helmet with his SPAS 12. As Master Chief returns he begins firing at 47 who dodges the shots and retreats into another room. Master Chief struggles to find him and 47 uses his W2000 to try to shoot Master Cheif with only minimal damage to the armor. Master Cheif fires his weapons at 47 which deflect because 47 was wearing armor. 47 crawls into an air vent and waits to strike. As Master Chief passes by 47 jumps down and attempts to strangle him with fibre wire. After a breif sturggle Master Chief pulls out his knife and stabs 47 only to have the knfie deflected by the armor. The two sruggle for a breif period until Master Cheif manages to overpower 47 and remove his helmet. 47 shoots at Master Chief only to have the bullets defelct and Master Cheif pulls out his gun and shots 47 in the head. Master Cheif walks away wondering how 47 managed to almost kill him. WINNER: MASTER CHIEF Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Chief's energy shield protected him from anything that Agent 47 could throw at him. On top of that, his heavier hitting arsenal and intensive training won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain America (MCU) (by So-Pro Warrior) On Earth during World War II Captain America has just finished destroying a HYDRA base and is on his way out all of a sudden he hears a loud noise come from inside the building and thinks that their could be some HYDRA survivors he can take to interrogate and heads back in. However it isn't any HYDRA survivor but the SPARTAN-II super soldier John-117 also known as "Master Chief". "Cortana where are we" Chief asks "Trying to get some coordinates. It looks like where somewhere in Germany though," "How did we get here the last thing I remember is you waking me because the Forward Unto Dawn was under attack and the next thing I know we'er here" Meanwhile Captain America has drawn his Shield and Colt M1911 and then begins to hear someone talking he looks around the corner into the hangar and sees a strange man wearing Green armor and jumps out. "Freeze HYDRA scum" Chief quickly takes out his M6G pisotl and both Super Soldiers stare down their sights at each other. "Who are you and do I look like a big monster with hundreds of heads" "Very funny and the name's Captain America surely you have heard of me by now" "Actually no I haven't" Master Chief replies "It doesn't matter, now surrender and I promise you that you won't be interrogated badly" Captain America says "Chief he might be from a Insurrectionist group we should be careful more might be in the area" Cortana says Just then another rumble shakes the building and while Captain America looks up to see if any rubble might fall on him Chief fires a shot a Cap but Cap quickly reacts blocking the shot with his Shield. "So that's how it's going to be alright then" Captain America says Cap quickly fires 4 rounds at Chief but to his surprise Chief is still standing and then sees some sort of yellow outline on his armor. Chief then fires 3 more rounds at Cap but Cap once again blocks the shots with his Shield and then tosses it at Chief which hits Chief in the head and as Cap catches it Chief justs rolls his head back at Cap like nothing happened. "Did he just throw a shield at me" Chief asks Cortana "I think he just did" "Well that was a bad mistake" Chief then charges at Cap and Cap raises his shield and Chief lands a powerful punch making Captain America crash agaisnt the wall all dazed from the strike. "You got a punch I will give you that" Chief then charges and fires his last rounds at Cap who justs blocks the shots and fires his last rounds of the M1911 and Chief's shields protect him and both warriors discard their side arms and as Chief closes in Cap at the right moment dodges and hits Chief in the face with the Shield knocking him back. "I'm really getting tireds of this guy and his shield" and pulls out his MA5C and as Cap charges Chief jumps up and starts firing down towards Cap but Cap slides on his knees and blocks the shots and as Chief lands on his feet Cap quickly turns around and tosses his Shield and Chief ducks down and is about to fire at Cap until the Shield comes back and hits him on the back of the head knocking him face first towards the floor. "Cortana what is this guys shield made off" Chief asks "All I know is that it's made of some really powerful metal and it somehow acts as a boomerang you better be careful Chief" Cortana says Chief gets a idea and puts his MA5C on his back and charges at Cap and Cap gets ready to fight back. Soon Chief uses his armor to increase his speed and strength and once again lands a punch at Cap's shield knocking back Cap again from the force of the impact. Cap quickly recovers and tosses his Shield which Chief easily dodges and as the Shield comes back around Chief catches it and looks back at Cap but Cap puches Chief and loses both the Shield and his MA5C as Chief gets up Cap quickly knees Chief in the face and then kicks him making Chief slide across the floor. Cap locates his M1911 and quickly reloads it and aims at Chief and starts firing. Chief quickly dodges the shots and gets behind a wall for cover. He quickly thinks and then puches the wall which flies at Captain America who narrowly dodges it and turns to see Master Chief puching Cap in the face. Cap sees that he is close to his Shield but Chief sees this and quickly goes to Cap grabbing him by the legs and tosses him away form the Shield. Chief then quickly rolls to his MA5C and as Captain America stands up Chief has reloaded his gun and fires at Captain America. Captain America is then riddled with bullets and drops down dead. Chief then goes over to Cap's shield and seeing it as a good weapon he could use in his battles he decides to take it and use it. Master Chief then walks out of the building. Epilouge 2 Hours Later.... US forces arrive at the HYDRA base to find out why Captain America hadn't arrived at the rendezvous point and soon see the what was left of the base and Captain America. "Get on the radio tell Col. Phillips we found the Cap" a Sergeant orders "Yes sir" a Private replies "Tell him that Cap is KIA." WINNER: MASTER CHIEF Expert's Opinion This was a really close battle but in the end both were excellent super soldiers and while Captain America had the Iconic shield of his to protect all of Chief's bullets. What won the battle for Chief was that he had the better protection with the Armor covering his entire body and it has a shield, not to mention it increases his strength, speed, reflexes and other things. Cap's Shield only cover a small portion and when he tosses it he is vulnerable as he has no armor to protect him with. So Chief won because of his better protection. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage